


Hallucifer

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Hallucifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I’m not sure if I’ve requested something from you before, but I just had this great Luci fic idea. Kinda based off the Hallucifer episodes, where Luci gets bored and demands attention. But Lucifer x reader. Sorry if that was confusing! ❤ AND Hi! I saw on your request list something about a Hallucifer fic for Side Character week and I just thought, now I’m itching for a Hallucifer grace kink fic/series. Maybe you could do that? Thank yoouuuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: slight dub-con, hallucifer, smut, grace!kink, language, mention of trying to punch Lucifer to get him out of your head (so a tiny bit of violence)

Fic:

“I know you can hear me,” Lucifer says, “Come on, I just want to talk. It’s lonely down in Hell with only my brother.” Ever since he’d gone back to Hell, the damned archangel had wormed his way into your head. You weren’t sure if he was really there or if you’d just gone crazy. It could’ve been the latter seeing as you’d been living on your own since you and Dean had lost Sam.

You wished he’d just get out of your head, but the incessant bastard would never leave and he never shut up. The only time you had ever interacted with him was that one time when you tried to punch him in the face, but your fist went right through him. All you wanted was some peace and quiet.

You couldn’t do anything with him around, let alone have sex. The last time you tried bringing a guy back to your room, he left you there because he thought you were insane. You couldn’t even try to get yourself off because if you did, Lucifer was there to watch. It had been so long since you’d orgasmed that it was starting to get to you. Right now, however, all you really wanted was some sleep.

You roll over in bed and grit your teeth, trying to find the sleep you so desperately needed. Lucifer begins to hum some song and his humming slowly becomes singing, the words getting louder with each line. You pull a pillow over your head and shove it against your ears, trying to block out the sound. If this didn’t stop soon, you’d lose it. Finally, it gets to the point where you can’t take it anymore.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” you shout, throwing the pillow at him. The pillow hits the wall and he disappears before appearing near your bed.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Lucifer laughs. You cross your arms and turn onto your back, still trying to ignore him. The bed shifts as he sits down. What the Hell? He’d never been able to manipulate any physical items before.

Suddenly, you feel a warm tingling sensation in your right arm. You bring your left hand up to touch the spot. “What the Hell are you doing to me?” you ask.

“You can’t ignore me forever,” Lucifer says, “Each time you acknowledge me I can dig my nails deeper and deeper into your mind.”

“Then I’ll just have to try harder to ignore you,” you mumble to yourself as you turn away from him.

“It’s too late sweetheart,” Lucifer says, “You’ve already let me in and I don’t plan on leaving.” The tingling sensation moves down your side.

“Lucifer?” you question, “What are you doing?”

“We don’t have to be enemies,” Lucifer tells you, “We can come to some sort of arrangement.”

“An agreement?” you ask, “With the man that sent one of my best friends to Hell? It’s your fault I lost Sam and it’s your fault that I haven’t talked to Dean since then. Why would I ever make any kind of arrangement with you?”

“Because I can hear all of the dirty thoughts running through your head,” Lucifer states causing you to blush, “I could help you with all of those little fantasies if you’d just let me.”

“What’s in it for you?” you ask suspiciously.

“Nothing really,” Lucifer says, “I just want those dirty little thoughts to be about me; not your precious Winchesters, not random guys at the bar, me.”

“Ha!” you exclaim, “Well that’s not hard is it? You’re the only one I can think about because you won’t get out of my fucking head!”

“See,” Lucifer says, “Not such a bad deal is it? You don’t have to do anything and I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Anything?” you ask, “Is sleep included?”

“Only if you want it,” Lucifer smirks. The tingling sensation moves down to your hip and it starts to feel like a hand touching you. You can almost feel a thumb rubbing circles against your skin. “All you have to do is say is yes,” Lucifer tells you. The sensation moves to your thigh.

“And what exactly will you do if I say yes?” you question, considering his deal.

“I’ll give you that release you so desperately want,” he says with a wicked smile, “Of course I’ll only be able to use my grace. You won’t be able to touch me, not until I’ve solidified myself in your mind, but you won’t have any complaints.”

You knew you shouldn’t be considering this, but your body was betraying you. It had been so long since you’d been touched and you had to admit that Lucifer wasn’t hard on the eyes. Even if he annoyed the living Hell out of you, he could be appealing at times; and even if he was only in your head, he was better than nothing.

“Yes,” you say as you lie on your back and look up at him. Lucifer smirks down at you.

“You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to do this Sweetheart,” Lucifer says. His grace washes over you before it pools in certain parts of your body. You can feel hands on your breasts and lips on your neck. It feels like his body rests above yours. If you closed your eyes, it seemed like there was actually someone above you, it felt like Lucifer was above you.

You reach up to card your hands through his hair, but only meet empty air. Opening your eyes, you find Lucifer sitting on the bed beside you, he hadn’t moved an inch.

“I told you, you wouldn’t be able to touch me,” Lucifer chides, a smirk plastered across his lips.

You groan and let your hands fall back to the bed beside your head. Lucifer’s grace pushes your wrists to the mattress, holding them there. His grace continues to kiss your neck and knead your breasts, tweaking the nipples. Your back arches off the bed and Lucifer chuckles.

“I wish I could see you,” he says, making you squirm, “May I?” You nod your head ‘yes’ and Lucifer waves his hand, making your clothes disappear. You would’ve tried to cover yourself up, but Lucifer’s grace holds down your wrists. “Don’t be shy,” Lucifer chuckles.

His grace moves down between your legs and your hips buck up, seeking more friction. It feels like a hand cupping your sex and you can’t help but want more.

“Lucifer,” you moan, lifting your hips again. He smirks down at you and it feels like a finger is circling your entrance.

“You like that?” he asks, you nod 'yes.’ He smirks as his grace squeezes your breasts. The sensation between your legs diminishes, much to your dismay. “Don’t worry Sweetheart,” Lucifer tells you. A new sensation begins and it feels like the tip of his cock rubbing against your clit.

You gasp his name and your hands become fists in the sheets. “That feels good doesn’t it?” Lucifer chuckles. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as your hips buck up towards the empty air. The sensation becomes harder, pressing more firmly against your clit.

Suddenly, the sensation moves down between your folds, the tip dipping into you before pull out. “Lucifer, please,” you beg, writhing on the bed. Lucifer watches as you squirm beneath his grace. His grace pushes deep into you before pulling back out. You cry out as his grace fills you again and again. Your hands grip the sheets as you writhe on the bed.

Lucifer changes the angle at which his grace enters you, hitting your g-spot perfectly. “Lucifer!” you cry out, your hips bucking wildly at the empty air. His grace leaves sensations all over your body. Kisses on your neck and shoulders, hands kneading your breasts, pressure against your wrists, the feeling of him filling you, circles being rubbed around your clit.

The sensation was overwhelming; it felt like you were being touched by more than one person. You shut your eyes, letting Lucifer’s grace touch you where ever and however he pleased. It was like he knew exactly when, where, and how to touch you to bring you pleasure; he should know, he was in your head after all.

“Look at me,” Lucifer requests, “I want to see your face when you cum.” You do as he asks, your eyes opening as you turn your face towards him. Lucifer’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust. He watches the way your body reacts to each little touch and you can tell he enjoys it. Your hips buck wildly as you chase your orgasm.

“Lucifer,” you moan. His eyes lock on yours as you reach your climax. Your back arches off the bed and your eyes shut tight as you cry out his name. Your body shakes from the intensity of your orgasm. It felt good to finally cum after not being able to for so long.

“That’s it,” Lucifer says as his grace soothes your body. He lets your wrists go as his grace washes over your body, increasing your pleasure. Your breathing slowly returns to normal and you gaze at Lucifer through a blissful haze. “So, do we have an agreement?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes,” you say as you settle back into the bed.

“Good,” Lucifer says. He moves to settle himself above you and you can actually feel his weight. His lips meet yours and you instantly cave to his will as his tongue invades your mouth and maps out the space. He pulls away and lies down by your side.

“I thought you said I couldn’t touch you,” you say, confused. Lucifer chuckles.

“The more you acknowledge me, the more real I become,” he tells you, “Once I become completely ingrained in your mind, I’ll be able to feel you too.”

“Why me?” you ask.

“I like you,” Lucifer says, “Unlike most humans, you’re actually tolerable.” You laugh at his response.

“I still blame you for making me lose my friends,” you tell him, even though you were happy with this new arrangement.

“Well Sweetheart, I’ll spend every day apologizing,” Lucifer tells you, “In any way you see fit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucifer part 2 please? That was awesome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s thoughts are in italics

Warnings: Language, smut, slight wing!kink

Fic:

“I have a question,” you prompt as you trace patterns against Lucifer’s chest. At this point, he’d completely solidified himself in your mind. Even though you knew he wasn’t really there, you could feel his body against yours.

“Yes?” he asks, encouraging you to continue.

“How exactly are you here?” you question, “I mean, your vessel is still in the pit and only your consciousness is here, so I guess what I’m asking is, how do you separate your mind and body like that?”

“It’s not really a separation,” Lucifer explains, “It’s more that I’m projecting myself into your mind.”

“Why my mind and not someone else’s?” you ask.

“Because I knew you and I thought it’d be fun to annoy you,” Lucifer replies, “At the time, I didn’t expect I’d ever want you so much.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” you tease.

“I always thought of humans as small, simple minded creatures, but you’re really not,” Lucifer tells you, “After being in your head for so long I can see how complex you are.”

“What’s it like being in my head?” you ask.

“Distracting,” he answers, “I can hear every little thought running through your mind and it makes it hard to think.” With that in mind, you had to be careful how you directed your line of questioning.

“And this projection, can it work both ways?” you question.

“Well, yes but…” Lucifer begins.

“Then I want to try it,” you tell him, “I want to see what it’s like in your mind.”

“You really don’t,” Lucifer says, “And even if I let you in, you’re not going to see your Winchester.”

“What do you mean?” you ask. Damn it, he already knew.

“Don’t play dumb,” Lucifer chides, “I can hear it in the back of your mind. You think that if I let you into my mind, you can see Sam again.”

“Well can’t I?” you question.

“In theory, yes,” Lucifer explains, “But I haven’t seen Sam almost since we got there. The only person I’ve seen is Michael, and I think Sam is trying to hide from both of us. I guess he isn’t exactly in the ‘reconcile with your enemies’ kind of mood. On the outside, the cage looks small and finite, but on the inside it’s an endless maze of hallways that all look exactly the same, designed to drive you mad. I could go an eternity without ever seeing him again.”

“Would you be willing to let me try?” you ask, “I miss him, but you already knew that.”

“Even if you saw him, he wouldn’t be able to see you,” Lucifer warns.

“That’s ok,” you tell him, “I just want to see him again, if I can.”

“You really want to go don’t you?” Lucifer says, “I can tell.”

“Please,” you beg, “And it’s not all about Sam, I promise. I want to see what things are like for you … and I want to see how annoying I can be when I’m the one stuck in your head.”

“Fine,” Lucifer sighs, “Close your eyes.” You do as he asks. His hand cards through your hair as his grace washes over you, making your skin tingle. “It’s going to feel like you’re falling,” he warns, “But don’t be scared, I’ll catch you.” You can hear the smirk in his voice.

Slowly, you can feel yourself pulling away from your body as Lucifer coaxes your mind into Hell with him. He was right, when you leave your body you get the overwhelming sense of falling into nothingness. You can’t help the scream that escapes your lips as the feeling begins. It felt like you would fall for an eternity, nothing around you but darkness. You tried to calm yourself, telling yourself that Lucifer would be there to catch you - yeah, that was comforting, telling yourself that the Devil was waiting for you in Hell.

“Welcome to Hell Sweetheart,” Lucifer says. You peek one eye open to see Lucifer looking down at you. Your head is in his lap and his hand runs through your hair. Everything felt different. You were weightless, and felt as if you would float away if you didn’t cling to something solid. Your hand fists in Lucifer’s shirt as you try to hold on to him. “You’re ok,” Lucifer soothes, trying to help you adjust to the new feelings.

“Why does it feel like my skin tingles when you touch me?” you ask. You could feel him touching you, but it was different from the way it felt on Earth. There everything felt real, but here things looked real and felt fake.

“It’s the disconnect between your mind and body,” Lucifer tells you as he leans back against the stone wall, “Your consciousness knows that my hand is touching you, but your body can’t really feel it. It’s the same way for me when I’m in your mind.”

“Oh,” you say, “Well that sucks.”

“Tell me about it,” Lucifer responds. You push yourself up from Lucifer’s lap and lean back against the wall beside him, your legs stretched out on the floor in front of you.

“So, this is the cage?” you ask, looking one way down the hall, then the other, “It doesn’t look so bad.” The walls and floor are made of stone, torches mounted on the walls in exact intervals.

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d been here as long as I have,” Lucifer tells you. He pushes himself up from the floor and holds out a hand to you, saying, “Come on, let’s go find your Winchester so we can get out of here.”

You take his hand and let him pull you from the floor. His hand interlaces with yours as he leads you down the hall. “Y/N doesn’t want me, just those Winchesters,” you hear Lucifer mumble.

“What?” you ask, confused.

“I didn’t say anything,” Lucifer tells you, his face worried. Your eyes widen as you realize you’d just heard Lucifer’s thoughts. You can tell he’s trying to keep his mind blank as he leads you down one hall after another. Everything looked the same and you begin to lose your sense of direction, unsure of where you’re going or where you’ve been.

You’re so stupid, you hear Lucifer say, to think Y/N would ever really want you. No, Y/N settled for you because Sam’s in Hell and Dean left. You wanted to say something, but you’d never been able to hear his thoughts before and you wanted to know how he felt. The thoughts in Y/N’s head were always about Sam and Dean, you heard them. Things only changed when you gave Y/N a way out of your annoyance. That’s all you’ve ever been, an annoying thought in the back of Y/N’s mind. You let yourself pretend that Y/N wants you because that’s all you’ve got. No one wants you and they never will. You’re pathetic and -

“Lucifer stop,” you tell him, pulling his hand to keep him from going any farther.

“What?” he asks, his voice rough.

“I can hear what you’re thinking,” you tell him. Shit, he thinks. “I heard that too,” you say, moving closer and wrapping your arms around him.

“You have to tell me what you’re thinking,” Lucifer says as his arms slip around you, “Right now, you’re the one in my head, not the other way around.”

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I - you what?” Lucifer asks shocked, “You’re lying.”

“I said I love you, and I’m not lying,” you tell him, “I’ve felt it for a while now, but I never really thought about it. It seems dumb to fall in love with someone who’s only in your head.”

“But what about Sam and Dean?” he asks, “I saw how you pictured them.”

“Yeah, because I was horny and too lazy to picture someone else,” you admit, “Besides, neither of them are hard on the eyes so it’s pretty easy to picture them.”

“So you don’t care about them?” Lucifer asks.

“Of course I care about them,” you answer, “They’re my friends, but I’m not in love with either of them and I never have been.”

“But you don’t love me, not really,” Lucifer says, “You only chose to be with me because I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“Ok, you’re right,” you admit, “In the beginning, I settled for you because you wouldn’t get out of my fucking head, but after I let you in, you started to grow on me. You know things about me that I’ve never told anyone and I feel closer to you than I’ve ever felt with anyone else. When we first made this deal I didn’t love you, but that’s changed.”

“If this is true, then why haven’t I heard any thoughts about it while I was in your head?” he asks skeptically.

“Like I said, I tried not to think about it,” you shrug, “I didn’t need the crazy person in my head knowing I loved him.”

How can you possibly love me? Lucifer asks himself.

“Because you’re not the man I thought you were,” you tell him, leaning in to kiss his lips. His mind races, trying to add up all the things he could’ve possibly done to make you love him. He was right, being in someone else’s mind was distracting.

I love you, you hear him think over and over again as his lips move against yours, You’re the only thing helping me endure this Hell hole. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Lucifer guides you backward until your back hits the stone wall. “I love you,” Lucifer says, breaking the kiss.

“I know,” you tease, “You thought it about a hundred times now.” You card your fingers through his hair as he leans down to leave kisses along your neck.

“I want to show you something,” Lucifer mumbles against your skin.

“What is it?” you prompt. Lucifer pulls away from you and shrugs his shirt from his shoulders before pulling his shirt over his head. “Well it’s not like I haven’t seen that before,” you tease as he moves close to you again. You slide your hands up his bare chest as he pushes himself up against you.

“Close your eyes,” Lucifer whispers, his lips brushing your ear, And don’t open the until I tell you to. You do as asked, letting your eyes fall shut. A bright light shines through your eyelids and a high pitched noise hits your ears.

“What the Hell are you -” you begin, but Lucifer cuts you off.

“You can open your eyes now,” Lucifer tells you, his lips leaving gentle kisses along your skin as his hands unbutton your shirt. You open your eyes to see Lucifer’s wings spread out behind him. They aren’t made of feathers like you would’ve expected. Instead, they’re made of wisps of pure white light that twist and swirl as he moves his wings, shimmering in the dim lit hallway. They hum with each little movement. “So?” he asks, “Do you like them?” You don’t answer, instead you think about how beautiful they are as you reach out to touch them. “You have to tell me what you’re thinking, remember?” Lucifer asks.

“Right, sorry,” you answer, “They’re so beautiful.” The light of his wings curls around your fingers, a warmth sinking into your skin. “Why have you never shown them to me before?” you question.

“I assume you’ve never seen an angel’s wings before,” Lucifer begins, “When I’m in your mind, I’m limited to what you can imagine. I could’ve shown you my wings, but you probably would’ve seen them with feathers because that’s what you think an angel’s wings should look like. Now that you’ve seen what they truly look like, you’ll be able to imagine them on Earth.”

“Is this what all angels’ wings look like?”

“In general,” Lucifer answers, “Just different colors, shapes, and sizes. Mine are obviously bigger because I’m an archangel.”

“Show off,” you laugh. You press your fingers further into the light of his wings and Lucifer groans as the light swirls around your fingers. Fuck, that feels good, Lucifer moans in his head.

“You like that?” you ask, playfully reaching up with your other hand to caress his neglected wing. Lucifer groans, pushing his hands towards you. He presses his lips to yours as he waves his hand, removing the rest of your clothing and his. You moan as his hard cock springs free and presses against your thigh. Your skin tingles in every spot he touches you, the feeling so foreign to what you were used to.

Lucifer’s thoughts run through your mind as his hand draws your leg up around his waist. You could hear how badly he wanted you, needed you. He can’t take his mind off the way you look, the way you sound, the way you feel. You could hear him thinking about how to escape the cage so that he could be with you, truly touch you, kiss you, fuck you. In his mind, there was no way you could ever want him as badly as he wanted you, but you knew that wasn’t true.

“I need you Lucifer,” you mumble against his lips as you rock your hips against him, “Please.” Lucifer groans as you give him just a fraction of the friction he needs. “I need you to fuck me,” you tell him, “Need to feel your cock inside me.”

“Fuck,” Lucifer groans. You place your hands on his shoulders as he shifts his hips, positioning his cock at your entrance. One of his hands holds your thigh, keeping your leg high around his waist as he braces his other forearm against the wall. “Oh fuck,” he groans as he pushes into you, inch by throbbing inch. His mine races a million thoughts a second as he sets his pace, slow but rough. You push your hips away from the wall in time with his thrusts, taking him deep inside you.

He loved the way you took his cock, the way you felt around him, the way you begged him for more. The way he could make you moan was divine and it only made him want to give you more. At one point, he begins to think about how crazy he would look if someone walked around the corner; butt naked, cock rock hard, his wings spread out behind him as he fucks the empty air. Even if that was reality, it wasn’t what he saw or felt. You were his reality, his escape, the one thing that kept him going even if being stuck in the pit again was killing him. It amazed you that he could think all of this when all he could utter were grunts and groans. His thoughts make his thrusts rougher and faster.

You can’t help but focus on his thoughts as he works you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. “Oh Lucifer,” you moan for him, his cock fitting perfectly inside you and hitting all the right spots, “You feel so good.” Lucifer groans in response, his rhythm faltering as your walls grow tight around him.

That’s it, Lucifer groans in his head, You feel so good, so fucking tight. His cock twitches inside you as he nears his end.

“Lucifer,” you moan, your fingers digging into his skin, “Fuck, I’m close.”

“I know,” Lucifer groans, “I can feel you.” He didn’t need to read your thoughts to know exactly how to touch you. Lucifer knew exactly what you wanted and how to give it to you.

“Lucifer yes,” you moan loudly, “Oh, fuck yes!” Your walls clamp down around his cock as your body shudders. Lucifer pushes into you one last time before his cock pulses deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunts as he loses himself. You could feel him spilling himself inside you with each pulse of his cock, but you knew better than that, all of this was only in Lucifer’s head.

“I love you,” you moan as Lucifer works you through your high.

“I love you too,” Lucifer answers, repeating the words over and over again in his head. His orgasm prolongs yours and vice versa, both of you clinging to each other as you recover from your highs.

Lucifer pulls himself from you and lets your leg fall from his waist, your knees weak. His arms wrap around you and pull you to him, the bright light of his wings engulfing you. “I wish I was here with you,” you whisper as you rest against him.

“No you don’t,” Lucifer whispers, his lips pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “You want me on Earth, not here.”

“Fair point,” you answer.

“Still want to find Sam?” he asks.

“I’m not sure we’ll ever find him here,” you answer despondently, “You probably scared him off, being so loud.”

“You’re just as bad,” Lucifer accuses.

“Yeah, but he can’t hear me right now, remember?” you tease, “Anyone who heard us just heard you moaning your fucking brains out.”

“Oh shut up,” Lucifer says, rolling his eyes.

“Random question,” you begin, “Didn’t you say that what you could do on Earth was limited by my imagination? So that means what we can do here is limited by yours right?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer answers, “What are you trying to get at.”

“You’ve got the ability to do practically anything here and the best you can do is make my clothes disappear so you can fuck me against the wall?” you accuse, “You’re not very creative.”

“You want creative?” Lucifer asks, “I’ll show you creative.” He gives you a wicked smile before he presses his lips to yours roughly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Could you do a Hallucifer part 3 please?? AND Can there be a Hallucifer part 3 please? You’ve got a good racket going here, it’d be a shame to end it. AND Omg you made a part two for Hallucifer!! It was lovely 

Warnings: Angst

Fic:

“How could you not know?” you accuse.

“In all the time we spent in Hell, all the times you read my mind, did you ever get the feeling I was lying to you?” Lucifer asks.

“Maybe you weren’t lying,” you admit, “But you were withholding information.”

“How can I withhold information I don’t have?” Lucifer asks you, “If I had known, I would’ve told you. The first time I took you into the cage with me, I told you I hadn’t seen him. You insisted that I take you there to search for him and I did. Why would I tell you he was there if I knew he wasn’t?”

“Because you want me for yourself,” you shout, “You can hear my thoughts. You knew that as soon as I found out Sam was out of Hell, I’d go back to hunting with the Winchesters. If Sam is here and he’s hunting with Dean, I want to be with them. You knew that, and you knew Sam was free, but you’re so selfish that you lied to me.”

“You’re right,” Lucifer says, “I know you want to go back to your precious Winchesters, and I am selfish, but I never lied to you. As far as I knew, Sam was still in the cage. If I had known Sam had escaped, I would’ve told you.”

“You keep telling me that, but how can I trust you?” you ask him.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Lucifer assures. You couldn’t hear his thoughts, but you could tell you were tearing him apart. Even so, there was no way in your mind he couldn’t have known that Sam had escaped the cage.

“You would’ve when we first met,” you reply, “And honestly, I think you still would.” It was harsh, but true. Grabbing your duffle bag, you shoulder it before heading towards the door.

“I love you, Y/N,” Lucifer replies, heartbroken. His expression only saddens when you fail to answer in kind. “Where are you going?” Lucifer asks, already knowing the answer.

“Dean called me, he needs my help,” you answer, “Sam needs my help.” Lucifer sits at the edge of your bed, head hung low as you leave. He doesn’t follow you as you make your way to your car, but you could swear you heard him whisper that he needed you too. 

You half expect to see him in your rearview mirror as you back your car out of its space, but Lucifer is nowhere to be seen. The feeling of him rustling around in your mind, the feeling you had become used to, was gone. You hadn’t meant the things you said, surely he knew that, but you were angry and you needed to vent. It wasn’t even Lucifer you were angry with, it was Sam. If Sam had been out of the cage for almost a year, why hadn’t he tried to contact you, why hadn’t he tried to contact his brother? Lucifer didn’t deserve to receive your anger, but he had been the closest target and you couldn’t stop yourself.

The longer you thought about what you had said, the more you wanted to apologize. Maybe Lucifer hadn’t been lying. When you were in his mind, you heard everything, even the things he didn’t want you to hear. You never got the impression that he knew anything about Sam’s whereabouts. Maybe you were blaming him for something he hadn’t even done.

You drive and drive, trying to process what the day’s events, everything from what Dean had told you to the way you’d treated Lucifer. Finally, the sun begins to set and you knew you couldn’t drive much longer. You find the nearest motel and check in for the night. Shutting the door, you sigh and drop your duffel bag onto the sofa. Pulling your phone from your pocket, you begin to dial Dean’s number, but change your mind. “Lucifer,” you pray to the empty air, “Can you hear me?” There’s no answer. “I don’t blame you for hating me,” you continue, unsure if Lucifer could hear you or if he even wanted to, “But you need to know that I didn’t mean what I said. I was upset and I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I love you, Lucifer, and I’m sorry.”


End file.
